Toy Boats
by elstinko
Summary: Draco's elder brother is 'special.' While his family doesn't accept his brother, Draco desperately tries to figure out how to cure him of his disability. The trio peeks in and plays a great role. That they tried out for. They wanted it. Trust me.UPDATED
1. Prologue

Rasputin, Draco's elder brother, is...different. Lucius views him as a mistake, Narcissa as a 'sweet boy', and Draco is rather set on 'fixing' him.  
But, of course, the Trio finds out and plays a role. A GOOD role. That they tried out for. So it's not just like I'm MAKING them do this, I mean, they TRIED out, so y'know...just read...and REVIEW!   
  
**  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy had had high expectations. He had paid for the best hospital, St. Sandler; he bought the best infant garnishing, with a bit of Narcissa's help, of course.   
  
Only the best for what he pictured to be the perfect son.  
  
He could picture the proud father he would be, watching his perfect son excel in every aspect they taught at the school he himself had been brought up in, Hogwarts. And he could just picture his perfect son taking his place as the Dark Lord's right-hand man.  
  
He could just see it.  
  
The monthly check-ups had brought nothing to his attention, there was nothing to worry about, they said. If they HAD, you can trust that Lucius would've done something about it.  
  
But they had not.  
  
It was something Lucius would wonder about later on. Was it an honest mistake? Or could have some bitter Mudblood doctor seen his chance to get even with the evil Death Eater Malfoy's, who had not seen a true day of justice in the Ministry (they would say)? It didn't really matter, in either case; Lucius had gotten them all fired anyhow.  
  
Gross incompetence.  
  
No matter how this had come about, it was here, and it had to be dealt with.  
  
If only Narcissa hadn't become so attached to it.  
  
His name was Lucius Rasputin Malfoy Jr. But they only called him Rasputin.  
  
Lucius insisted.  
  
**  
  
  
REVIEW. 


	2. Prologue 2!

PROLOGUE #2!! Isn't this exciting??  
_________________  
  
It's strange how history repeats itself if you let it.  
  
Four years later Lucius found a way to wipe the slate clean of his horrid, wretched blunder.  
  
Once again, he had high expectations. He paid for the best hospital, St. Sandler; they even bought the best of infant garnishing.   
  
Only the best for what he pictured to be the perfect son.  
  
He could picture how THIS son would be so grand, so amazing, that he would be able to clear the Malfoy name of the mistake they had made before. He would stand high, bring the name Malfoy glory, just as he had done in his younger years.   
  
He could just see it.  
  
Lucius had to admit, he was slightly paranoid to meet Narcissa that day. After all, wasn't this how the first mistake began?  
  
But he shouldn't have worried.  
  
The moment that he had that tiny bundle of blankets that protected his child, he knew this was the perfect son.  
  
His face was not wrinkled and red, as he had heard most infants were, and certainly not as his previous mistake.   
  
His perfect son stared up at Lucius, and he could see his own silver eyes reflected back. Not like the other pale, sickly, blue.  
  
THIS was the true Malfoy son.  
  
The perfect son he had been waiting for, his name Draco Cattus Malfoy.  
  
If only he hadn't made the other his namesake.   
  
But Narcissa had insisted.  
  
What annoyed Lucius most though, was the fact that Narcissa actually seemed to favor Rasputin.  
  
He shuddered at the memory of her voice speaking that ridiculous infancy talk, as she refused to give it up, even as he passed into his teen years.  
  
To Lucius's even deeper disgust, Draco didn't seem to find much wrong with the boy either. But that's to be expected. After all, he WAS Draco's elder brother, no matter how horribly mangled his mind was.  
  
In fact, it was almost nice to see his perfect son agreeing to be held back by Rasputin. Even as a small child, Draco was determined that there was some way to fix the fact that even though his brother was four years older, he acted as if he were years younger.  
  
He would not accept the fact, even when Lucius spelled it out for him, he simply did not believe nothing could be done for Rasputin.  
  
Narcissa also appeared to think this was nice, but she did not voice her true opinion on it.  
  
Neither of them knew exactly how far Draco would go to cure his elder brother.  
____________________  
  
  
Oooooooooooh, did you enjoy that???  
Good, now tell me about it.  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	3. The 'Boy'

Rasputin leaned over his oak desk and grabbed a small sliver of wood from the pile he had made earlier. Turning back to his boat, he slowly lowered one of the wood pieces down and slid it right into the middle of the deck, as he worked, he mumbled quietly, "Toy boats toy boats toy boats…"  
  
With a grin, Rasputin sat back in his leather chair, purchased by his father from a exceptionally pristine antique shop, and sighed with content.  
  
Draco, standing silently at Rasputin's door, watched as all this happened, then slowly walked over to his older brother.  
  
"Finished your latest model?" he asked, knowing full well he had.  
  
"Yeah, ya' like?" Rasputin asked, holding up his boat, which, like all his others, looked as if they had been made by a professional, rather then a mentally retarded twenty year-old.  
  
Draco took the boat from him and examined it carefully, "It's perfect," he glanced down at the box the model had come from, "though it doesn't look anything like the one on the box."  
  
Taking the boat back from his sibling, Rasputin smiled, "I know that Draco, I didn't LIKE the one on the box, that's why I CHANGED it." He indicated his carton of paints and the extra pieces of boats he had saved from other model packages, "See?"  
  
"Oh yeah. That's pretty good." Draco nodded in approval, glancing around his brother's room and looking over his many replica's of boats, which were all so unique, despite the fact that they were all model's of, more or less, the same thing.  
  
Rasputin stood up from his seat, grasping the tiny boat in his hands, he made his way over to a shelf which was unoccupied. Carefully, much more carefully then was needed, since Rasputin built the boats so sturdily, he set the vessel on the ledge.  
  
"There!" he exclaimed, then wiped his hands together as if they were dirty, "Done."  
  
Draco nodded, "Good," he sat down heavily in Rasputin's chair, "That was hard work."  
  
Rasputin frowned, then he laughed at his sudden understanding of Draco's joke, "No Draco! I did all the work, not you."  
  
His younger brother scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, now get out of my chair." he ordered, standing in front of Draco with his arms crossed.  
  
"All right, no need to get so pushy." he said, putting his hands up in a helpless way as he slid out of the comfortable leather seat.  
  
"That's right." Rasputin said in his 'tough' voice, then plopped down in his seat, "You don't want me to get pushy."  
  
"No I don't." Draco agreed, then glanced down at his expensive watch that he had bought only a month before, he looked back up at Rasputin with a serious face, "I imagine we should be heading downstairs for supper now."  
  
"Already?" he asked, beginning to clean the mess on his desk.  
  
"Certainly." Draco answered, "Come on, the house elves can clean that."  
  
Rasputin sighed, then said very slowly, "No Draco, I think I will stay HERE during supper."  
  
His younger sibling shook his head, "You know you are not allowed to do that Rasputin."  
  
He didn't answer, instead, he continued to clean his desk.  
  
Draco watched Rasputin as he, nevertheless, ignored him. Sighing, Draco started towards the door by himself, looking back over his shoulder, he stopped at the door, "You DO understand that you'll make father angry by not coming?"  
  
"Father's ALWAYS angry at me!" Rasputin abruptly burst out, standing up from his chair, knocking it backwards onto the floor with a loud SMACK. Draco winced at the sudden noise, he looked up at Rasputin as he continued, "Father a-always sends me a-away, then I come back for t-two weeks! He d-doesn't like me! He HATES M-ME!" he stuttered, as he always was prone to do when he was upset or excited.  
  
Draco crossed his arms and waited for his mentally hindered brother to calm down. When he finally did, he slowly sighed, not really knowing what to say. He certainly couldn't disagree with Rasputin, because, of course, what he said was the absolute truth. Lucius had always said Rasputin was a pain, and wasn't worth all the money he had spent to send him away to an 'exclusive educational opportunity for someone of HIS kind'.  
  
Though Rasputin's mind didn't function as well as others, he could still grasp this fact. But, as everyone knows, people can tell when they aren't loved by someone who ought to love them.  
  
Draco sighed, "Let's just go eat, all right?"  
  
Rasputin refused, and he spent his last day (for the summer )with the other Malfoy's, alone in his room. Working on his newest toy boat.  
  
And, as he always did, he mumbled so quietly that only someone very close to him, listening silently, would be able to hear him murmur, "Toy boats toy boats toy boats…" Over and over again, so on and so forth.  
  
**  
  
  
Lucius watched as the older boy slipped on his al fresco cloak, which was hanging by the enormous fireplace that sat in the center of there sizeable living room.  
  
He frowned as he saw the boy's arm get caught, and watched as he struggled with it. His frown only deepened when Draco came over and helped the boy. His frown deepened even more as he thought of his evening meal the previous night, and how Draco had requested to accompany the boy and Narcissa to the train the boy was taking back to his school. In fact, if anyone had looked over at Lucius at the remembrance of the moment, they would have thought he had just eaten something extremely sour and couldn't quite figure out how to get it out of his mouth.  
  
As a matter of fact, someone DID look over at him at that moment, and naturally, Narcissa was about to ask what his problem was, when she spotted what he was staring at: Rasputin. She never would be able to change the way Lucius thought of him.  
  
Patting Lucius's arm as she passed him, she removed her own coat from the closet and slid it on. Turning to Draco, she touched his shoulder for a moment, "Expect me in an hour or so." She nodded towards Lucius, then, turning her attention to Rasputin, she grasped his hand.  
  
In a moment or two, they had stepped through the fire and walked into Diagon Alley.  
  
**  
  
  
"Mom, hey mom!" Rasputin called out, pulling from her hold on his arm and running towards the broom store, he pointed towards the newest broom model, adorned on the wall and called out, very excited, "Take a l-look at t-that!"  
  
Narcissa watched as people all around them stared at Rasputin, then turned to the people they were with and whispered. Some even laughed and just kept walking. She walked over to her oldest son, "Yes Rasputin, it's very nice."  
  
Rasputin just stared at the broom, then he turned to his mother, "Hey mom, guess what? This year at school, they said I should get a b-better b-broom for Q-quidditch. They said I was g-good!"  
  
She smiled, "Did they?"  
  
He nodded, "Uh-huh, they did."  
  
Narcissa looked back at the broom, gazed down at the price tag, then let her eyes wander towards the wonderfully sculpted model again. She chewed her lip thoughtfully. The last really expensive thing that Lucius and she had bought for Rasputin had been that silly little chair in his nearly always empty room.  
  
"They said you were good, huh?" Narcissa asked Rasputin, and he knew at that moment, he would get it.  
  
"Yeah, they d-did!" He told her honestly, nodding unrelentingly.  
  
"Well then, a good Quidditch player should have a good broom, right?" she said, already starting to walk into the store.  
  
"Y-yes!" he cheered, then followed his mother inside.  
  
**  
  
  
Narcissa gazed at Rasputin across from her at the table they were seated in, at an ice cream parlor. It was so sad, that she only had a chance to see him for two weeks during the summer every year. But that was all Lucius would handle. He even thought himself 'gracious' for letting him come to the house for even THAT long. Sometimes she had to wonder why she had even married that man.  
  
Exhaling loudly, Narcissa watched Rasputin eat his ice cream from the plastic bowl she had bought. It seemed as if he barely even tasted it, for he was stroking his new broom lovingly, inspecting its' handle and end with a worshiping expression.  
  
Narcissa wondered what Rasputin was thinking, wondered how his thoughts worked, how he tied his ideas together in his head, and why he was the way he was.  
  
She did that a lot when she was around him. She always blamed herself, for who else could be blamed when a child comes out of the womb already slow and half-witted?  
  
Sighing, Narcissa sat up straighter, "Come on Rasputin, let's go to the train station."  
  
"All right mom." he acknowledged, then slowly-carefully started putting his broom in his newly acquired professional broom casing.  
  
  
Rasputin left his mother in the train station, meeting up with various acquaintances of people from school and quickly forgetting her, and speaking of his new broom to them.  
  
Narcissa didn't mind. She loved that kid.  
  
For that's how she thought of him, although he was, in actuality, a ten year-old boy in a man's full grown body.  
  
Narcissa waved at Rasputin's back as the train pulled away, reasonably thinking she wouldn't be hearing or seeing him for a year.  
  
Boy, would SHE be surprised.  
  
**  
  
  
Draco's first thought as he waited patiently in line to purchase his new volume for McGonagall's class in Diagon Alley a week later, was wondering when he would be seeing his least favorite people: Toilet™ , Weasel, and Ugly™.  
  
His second thought was wondering if he would be having any classes with them. He smiled, he bet he'd have them in Potions. Man, was THAT great. Practically doing anything he wanted with a free ride to an A+, whilst still humiliating them was…how do you say? Very pleasuring.  
  
His third thought was, 'Crikey, this line is slow'.  
  
When he had finally acquired his new book, he walked out of the store and headed towards the bank. Glancing at his watch, he noticed he was going to be a little late in meeting his father at Gringotts.  
  
At that very moment, Lucius Malfoy strode out of the bank and almost immediately spotted Draco waiting for him.   
  
When his father got closer, Draco grimaced. Lucius did NOT look pleased.  
  
In fact, Lucius's hands were clenching rhythmically at his sides, and his eyes seemed to be narrower then they usually were, and that's definitely saying something. Even his nose seemed to be affected by his anger. It was scrunched up so tightly, it seemed that something had died and left a horrible stench on his upper lip.  
  
Indeed, Draco actually considered turning around and going in the other direction quickly.  
  
But there was no need, Lucius just brushed past Draco indifferently, as if his thoughts were on much more important matters.  
  
"What's wrong father?" Draco decided to ask after following his fuming parent for a minute or two.  
  
Lucius muttered something incomprehensibly under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, "…frivolous, useless spending…"  
  
Frivolous and useless usually went hand in hand with Rasputin, so Draco decided not to ask anything more on that particular subject.  
  
Lucius suddenly stopped at a store entrance. Spinning on his heel, he faced Draco, "I have business to attend to here." He glanced down at his watch, "I'm sure you know what time to go to the train station, and I don't suspect you need a guide?"  
  
Draco nodded, used to this sort of farewell from his father, though he wouldn't be seeing him until Christmas, and maybe not even then.  
  
"Good. Have a splendid year." Lucius said curtly, then turned away and strode into the entrance.  
  
Slightly perplexed at his sudden drop of usefulness from his father, Draco stood for a moment. And that's when he heard a very familiar voice saying, "…So I've managed to get new robes this year, 'cause I've even outgrown Bill's. I think it scared mum a bit."  
  
With a sneer, Draco turned and saw a certain Toilet striding down the street, with the Weasel chattering away at his side.  
  
Ducking behind a sign that was put in front the store his father had just walked in to, Draco listened as Toilet said, "I think you're going to be to large for the train door's soon Ron."  
  
Weasel laughed, then said, rather hesitantly Draco thought, but wouldn't be telling anyone anytime soon, because no one would bother to ask anyway, "…I can't grow much bigger…"  
  
The rest of their conversation was even more inane then the one the had just had, so Draco waited until there voices had died off before he considered coming out from behind his sign.  
  
Glancing at his watch, as he could still hear Weasel's voice even though they seemed a mile off, Draco happened to look into the store as he raised his head.  
  
His eyes met with the eyes of Lucius. Who was staring at him with one eyebrow raised.  
  
Draco didn't really know what to do, as he had never been in this sort of predicament with his father before. So he just smiled innocently and sidled right out from behind his sign.  
  
As Draco hurried down the street, Lucius shook his head, astonished, wondering if maybe some of Rasputin's mind hadn't gotten into Draco's.  
  
**  
  
  
Dumbfounded at the fact that his father had found him in that predicament, Draco resolved to just finish his shopping and forget about the whole incident.  
  
Pulling the listing from his pocket, he saw he only needed to obtain one more article.  
  
"Dress robes?" He asked himself, obviously, for the reason that no one else was around him, "Wonder why we'll need those."  
  
After he had purchased his new robes, which were rather magnificent, he might add, Draco decided to proceed en route for platform 93/4. 


End file.
